My Angel
by Harunifuyu
Summary: Kyo and Tohru have been married for two years, the curse is broken, but when a jealous Sohma decides to kill Tohru, what will happen? Sorry for the bad summary! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**My Angel**

**SUMMARY: Kyo and Tohru have been married for two years, the curse is broken, but when a jealous Sohma decides to kill Tohru, what will happen? **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. I only own THIS story's plot.**

**KYO'S POV:**

I woke up, rolling over, feeling them empty sheets beside, searching for my wife. I shot up. _Empty?_ Where was Tohru?

"Tohru?" No answer. "TOHRU!" I yelled again. I got out of bed, hastily pulling on my clothes. _The Sohma House. Maybe she went to visit Momiji…_ I thought desperately, but I knew that wasn't it. I knew something was wrong. I ran out of the house to Akito's house.

"Akito!" I screamed.

"Kyo! Come here! Quick!" Akito's voice called urgently.

I ran to her voice. When I got to the room, my heart froze. _No. No! _I rushed to Where Akito was, holding my wife, who was drifting away, blood pouring out of her, a knife laying near by.

"What happened?" I asked, kneeling down and stroking Tohru's face.

Akito handed her to her and I cradled her to my chest, whispering in her ear.

"Mizu-san, the servant. Sh-she stabbed her… because Ren, because my mother told her that Tohru was an evil witch…" Akito managed to get out.

Tohru's eyes fluttered.

"No!" I whispered fiercely in her ear. "Tohru! Listen to me! Stay awake! You can't go to sleep! Stay with me!" I begged.

"Get Hatori!" I yelled at Akito. "Go! Now!"

Akito nodded and stumbled off. I turned back to Tohru, stroking her face.

"K-kyo…"

"Shhh. I'm here, Tohru, I'm here."

"I l-love y-you."

"I know. I know. I love you, too." I said, tears streaming down my face. _No. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening. Not Tohru._

People started running up to us. I pulled her closer to my chest, hugging her tightly.

"Tohru!" Momiji said, running up. Haru pulled him back, shaking his head.

I looked down at her. She was looking at me, her eyes staring past me.

"No…Tohru! No! Don't… DON'T LEAVE ME!" I yelled out, in anguish.

"Kyo...I-I'm sorry."

"No… Please, no…" I begged.

"I love you…" she murmured, as her eyes glazed over and closed, her body going limp in my arms.

"No!" I screamed pulling her closer to me. "No! Tohru! Wake up! Open your eyes! You can't go! Come back! I need you!" I yelled at her, tears pouring out of my eyes. My heart ached. This couldn't be real. This had to be a dream.

"Kyo." It was Shishou. "Kyo, let her go."

"No." I sobbed, holding her close.

"Kyo." he said in a softer tone. "She's gone."

"No! No! She's still here! She…she can't! She can't be gone! I can't…I…gone...no… TOHRU!" I cried.

"Kyo-" Shishou was cut off.

"Get out of my damn way! I wanna see Tohru!" I heard the Yankee yell. Uotani.

"Let them through." I said, my voice hoarse.

People parted, letting them through. They barged in and froze.

"Tohru…?" Yankee asked.

"She's gone. She's not here anymore." Wave-girl said softly.

"Wha-?" Yankee said. "You can't be serious! Kyo! Tell her she's wrong! She's still here, right?"

I couldn't say anything. I just pulled Tohru's body closer to me and sobbed into it.

"Oh, God. No."

"Kyo. Let her go. You know she's gone." Shishou told me once again.

I looked at my wife's body, limp in my arms. I cried as I kissed her. Then I pulled her against my chest and kissed her forehead. I took a deep breath and laid her down, letting her go. Forever.

**AN: I know it's sad, but it's not over yet. Kyo and Tohru will be together again! I had this idea last night when I was trying to go to sleep. Please let me know what you think!**

**-Haru**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: KPOV:**

It had been a month since the accident. At her funeral, I could barely speak, and in the end, I just broke down in sobs. I was living with Shishou at the dojo now because I couldn't go back to that house if she wasn't there. Everyone told me they were sorry and that they were sure things would get better, but they wouldn't. This pain wouldn't go away. I couldn't live without her.

After the first few comments I made about not being to live without her, people started telling that she would want me to live. And I knew it was true. So I made a decision. I wouldn't kill myself, but I wouldn't put any effort into living, either.

After she died, everyone's lives were duller, they weren't as happy or energetic, but for me, it was like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, stomped on, cut into pieces, and then someone (who was _not_ a surgeon) tried to sew it back together and stuff it back into my chest. And they expected it to work again.

"Kyo."

"Come in, Shishou." I sighed.

"Come on. You need to eat. I know that you feel horrible, but she wants you to live.."

"I don't know how!" I burst out. I don't know how to live without her! She was my _reason_ for living!"

"Shut up. You stupid cat. How do you think we feel watching you do this to yourself? How do you think _she feels?" Yuki yelled back._

"_Like you care. Like you wouldn't be doing the exact same thing!"_

"_I probably would, but at least realize how many people you're hurting." He said and then spun on his heel and walked out._

"_Kyo. I know it's hard. But please, just eat." Shishou said._

_I sighed. "Fine. I'll eat." _


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: KPOV**

I was sick. It was winter, and I kept going up on the roof. Now I was stuck in bed. Hatori had come by and I could here him talking to Shishou.

"How is he?" Shishou asked worriedly.

"The virus isn't the problem. He could get over it easily, but he has to _want_ to. If he doesn't have the will to live, he won't get better, and even if he did, it would happen again. Unless you can make him want to _live_, he's not going to get better. I'm sorry, Kazuma." Hatori said.

Shishou sighed. "Maybe it's for the best. He'll get to see her again. He'll be happy."

"Yes. He'll be happy, but what about you?"

"I have thought of him as my son for a long time. I want what any father would want for their son: I want him to be happy. I don't want to lose him, but knowing that he's happy is better than watching him destroy himself."

I felt a pang of regret for doing this to Shishou, to my father, but he was right. I would get to see her again. I would be happy again.

A week later, I was on my deathbed, my friends and family crowded around me. I looked at Shishou worriedly. He gave me a sad smile and nodded.

"It's okay, Kyo. You can go. It's alright."

"Thank you…father." I said , finally calling him my dad, even if I didn't deserve to, it would be my last chance-in this world at least.

He smiled at me. "I love you, Kyo."

I smiled back. The I looked past him, and I saw her. Coming down from heaven like the angel I always imagined her to be. My angel. My Tohru.

"Kyo?" I heard Shishou ask, but it sounded like he was so far away.

"She's coming to get me." I breathed. "Tohru." I let my eyes close and I took my love's outstretched hand and followed her to a new world. She turned around to look at me, a smile on her face.

"Kyo-kun!" Her melodic voice drifted through the air. "Welcome home, Kyo-kun."

I smiled wider than I ever had before, in a world where I would never lose her again. In a world where we could be together for eternity.

"Tohru. I'm home."

**AN: It's over. That's the end. Hope you enjoyed it, I know it's was sad, I almost cried while writing it, but I like this ending. I wanted to end it with Tohru welcoming him home. May Tohru and Kyo be together forever-In this story and all the rest. **

**-Haru**


End file.
